Dear Anna
by EdwardBellaLuv4ever
Summary: The Cullens had always thought that apart from the Denali clan, they were the only vegetarian vampires. What if they were wrong? What if there was another coven nearly as large as the Cullens? Read&Review! It sounds bogus but I swear its cool!


**Dear Anna**

* * *

**Preface**

_Dear Anna,_

_I know this is the wrong time entirely, and I don't except you to take this well, but I couldn't stand to leave her where she was. Please take care of her. I couldn't stand to keep her here in Italy, while the war is so atrocious._

_So, I send to you this little girl. Her name is Posy. The Nazis must have gotten her parents, but they left her in a safe place, so she wouldn't get caught. I found her in the Venetian Ghetto in Venice, after its liquidation. You must have heard by now about the liquidations?_

_To answer the questions from your previous letter, no the war is not nearing its end. The Germans are getting more and more evil by the second. I have found a place to nurse children outside of Venice. I know what I do now is a lost cause, but someone must take the chance and help people. Do you not agree?_

_In any case, I love you, and miss you very much. Take care of our family if I do not return soon. You know very well though, that I will._

_I know that a human child is something you can handle, whether it is appropriate or not. So please take care of the poor thing._

_Send my love to Maria, Clara, Odette, Pauline, and Lottie—especially Lottie. I will write again soon, if I need to deliver news._

_All my love,_

_Juliette_

I read the letter again, and again, trying to make sense of it. I dropped it for a moment and looked at the baby girl asleep in the bag next to me. I smelt her strong blood, but easily resisted.

The child was truly beautiful, not something you saw in a human usually. But this little thing was remarkable. I suspected that she was possibly a baby nearing her first year of life, but who was I to know? I was a vampire, never to conceive of boar a child in my limitless existence.

I stared at the letter my sister Juliette had sent to me again. I didn't know ho she possibly had delivered the baby safely, or if she could send a letter at this point in the war, but she had. I grinned hugely as the girl stirred in the bag. Well, whatever Juliette was thinking, she had given me a gift. A precious little baby girl. I couldn't have a child, and now I did. I cared not, that she was a human, and I a completely different species then her. She was mine now.

I picked up the sleeping girl carefully. Making sure that I altered my strength enough not to harm her. The little girl weighed nothing in my arms; arms that miraculously fit to the exact shape of her.

I heard the front door of my house open quietly, and the shuffling of 5 pairs of feet. My ears could tell which ones were Lottie's and which ones were Maria's. But I noticed it in the back of my head. The rest of my concentration was on the little girl in front of me.

"Posy."

**Chapter 1: Acceptance.**

"I truly don't understand how we are going to take care of this baby." Pauline said shaking her head, and gesturing to little Posy asleep in my arms. Her golden eyes were varying more towards black now, which explained the sneering attitude.

"We just will. We will fetch her food, and we will teach her. We will raise her, just like what any normal parents would do." I shrugged slightly, so as not to wake Posy.

"Normal Parents?" Maria scoffed at me, her British accent making the words harsher. "How exactly are we normal parents? Parents, usually means there are two of them; one male, one female. We are a total of 6 females! Including Juliette, 7! To put that together with the fact that we are vampires makes this whole baby ordeal even worse. Far, far worse! How do you expect this child to ever be accepted?"

I rolled my eyes at my young sister. She was the second youngest of us all, technically. She looked to be about 14 years of age. But she had been turned a vampire when Queen Elizabeth was in reign. Still, her brain had only developed so much. So she could only see so much in a situation.

"Maria, you don't understand. The war is no place for a baby. This little angel will be safe here with us. Nothing could harm her ever! We are very in control of our nature. We wouldn't even hurt her." I said seriously. We weren't like normal vampires. I had never been like a normal vampire. Ever since I was turned I had never touched human blood, and like most of my family, none of them had. We had given up human blood and decided to drink only from animals. The war had only increased our distaste with human killings. We refused to be the cause of any human's death.

"That's has nothing to do with it!" Pauline said, coming back into the conversation. "She would never be accepted by any human. She would feel an outcast for her life. I couldn't bare to put a little girl through something so awful."

I frowned at Pauline and Maria. They were being very hardheaded about something so simple. "Pauline, we move on every few years. Why does it matter what one society thinks?"

"I don't care what they think about me, or you, or Clara, not even Lottie! They have every right to be suspicious of us! It is a human that they shouldn't be suspicious of, and they will because Posy will be around us!" Pauline whined and I could tell she would soon begin to cry dryly.

Pauline was a soft little thing that meant well but always referred everything back to her. She was 15 when she became a vampire. She was just as narrow minded as Maria.

"Pauline, come on darling, don't get upset. Why don't you think of little Posy like this? If she weren't in our care, she would be in with the Nazis. Which sounds worse to you, love?" I asked her simply. I could tell when she huffed and puffed out her perfect pale lips, that I had won the argument.

"The Nazis sound much, much, much worse to me Anna." I heard Lottie's tiny high-pitched voice say happily. I turned to see her sitting on the couch next to Odette and Clara, she was so little, and the youngest of our coven. She was 12 when I found her bleeding to death in Ireland. I had changed her without a thought. She was a daughter to me, though we could—possibly—pass as sisters, what with her hair being as crimson red as mine, and our heart shaped faces the exact it.

"Thank you Lottie, I am glad you agree with me." I said happily, and turned back to Pauline and smile evilly. I didn't act like such a mother to them; I was more of a responsible sister.

"I don't know why you are making such a fuss Pauline. You too Maria." Lottie chirped, and grinned at Maria and Pauline. "Don't you think it would be fun to have a little sister that actually grew up? I love the idea, Anna." Lottie said proudly ad turned back to me.

"Oh shut up Lottie!" Pauline teased. She knew how much everyone loved Lottie—not that Pauline didn't love her just as much—if not more.

"I was just stating my opinion." Lottie shrugged.

"Alright, so are we all in agreement then?" I looked around the room to my family.

They looked confused. "About what?" Odette asked, her French accent making the words mush.

"About Posy being a part our family of course!"

"Well of course I am fine with it." Lottie exclaimed.

"I guess it is better then sending her to the Nazis." Maria sighed, and Pauline did too.

"She will be very pretty, I know that." Clara said matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't mind being able to dress her up."

"Well if that is all." I said sarcastically and then smiled down at Posy. "It is settled then! Posy is officially now Posy Closson."

"Yay!" I heard a chorus around me, and suddenly Posy was stirring in my arms.

She had been asleep since she had arrived at the house.

"Hush!" I whispered to them, and the shouting disappeared. "You vile little girls, now she woke up!" I scolded half-heartedly. The girls knew I was no one to punish.

Lottie ran to my side, and stood on the tips of her toes to see Posy opening her eyes.

I was shocked to see that her eyes were bright green.

* * *

_**C'mon people! read and REVIEW! PLEASE??I realy love support!**_

_**:)(:**_


End file.
